Darkmon
by Fallen-Angel35
Summary: La batalla entre el hijo de Harry Potter, y Lord Voldemort


Darkmon By Fallen Angel Capítulo 1  
  
La mágica casa se encontraba en medio del bosque, rodeada por altos árboles, que estaban prácticamente desprovistos de hojas, pues el cruel otoño las arrancó casi en su totalidad, dejándoles una que otra hoja amarillenta en sus ramas. Se llegaba a ella, a través de un serpenteante sendero, que pasaba por los árboles zigzagueantes, y que sólo la gente dotada de magia llegaba a ver. Esta casa era de dos pisos. Tenía unos ladrillos vistos de color café. Había una chimenea que escupía un denso y negro humo hacia el cielo despejado y de Luna llena de esa noche. La puerta principal era de madera, y pintada de un color marrón oscuro, que se asemejaba al de la madera con la que había sido hecha. Ahí, en la entrada, había un felpudo de color crema, con letras negras y grandes que decían: "Bienvenidos". Al entrar por la puerta principal, se podía sentir el calor de un hogar de familia. Las paredes de esa morada eran todas de un rosa tenue, que contrastaba con todo lo demás, pintado de un marrón semiclaro, parecido al color café, pero un poco más claro. A la izquierda, rodeando la chimenea a un metro y medio de distancia, habían unos grandes y cómodos sofás, tapizados con una tela brillante, decoradas con pinceladas en todos los colores cálidos y vivos. Las cortinas, en ese momento corridas, estaban decoradas del mismo motivo. En medio de los sofás había una mesita de vidrio, con el esqueleto de hierro, pintado por una mano inexperta en plateado, aunque ese toque de inexperiencia le otorgaba cierta originalidad al mueble. Aquella sala de estar era ideal para reuniones de amigos en los más cruentos días de invierno, con un café o té humeante en la mano, frente al crepitante fuego de la chimenea, tan grande, que con la leña suficiente ardería como el infierno. A la derecha, había una escalera de madera, que conectaba al piso inmediatamente superior, del que sólo se apreciaba una puerta con la perilla pintada de un color dorado. Aparentemente era una habitación. Desde ahí, en la sala de estar, se escuchaba el sonido de gente charlando alegremente en la cocina, y de cubiertos y platos, siendo colocados en una mesa. Al entrar al lugar, uno descubría rápidamente el motivo. La cocina-comedor era muy espaciosa, con una mesa rectangular de tres metros de largo, por uno de ancho, cubierta con un mantel blanco, y una frutera de plata en el centro, con frutas verdes: manzanas verdes, limones, uvas verdes, etc., y unas sillas de mimbre (en total 9), con cómodos cojines forrados con funda de seda. Ahí, muchas personas, con ropas abrigadas, se encontraban preparando la mesa para la cena. En total eran 7: cuatro varones y tres mujeres. La edad de casi todos ellos rondaba por los 19 ó 20 años. La única persona por encima esa edad es una señora, de pelo castaño oscuro, ya golpeado por los años, y unos ojos azules intensos, que transmiten vida a ese rostro de una mujer de 48 años. Esta señora se llama Miranda Potter, y es la mamá de Harry Jr., el hijo de Harry Potter. De los seis jóvenes que habían allí, el más resaltante de todos es uno con el cabello bastante rebelde, de un color negro azabache, y unos ojos azules, que centelleaban a la luz. Este joven de 19 años, es el hijo del archifamoso Harry Potter, y tiene el mismo nombre que su padre, y algo de su apariencia y carácter, aunque difiere un poco de él, por ser a veces bastante testarudo. También se diferencia con su padre, en que este joven, fue un destacado estudiante en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Había tenido las máximas calificaciones en el colegio. Era un brillante alumno avalado por sus profesores, aún cuando le tenía cierta aversión al estudio. El nombre de la joven, que colocaba los vasos, es Vanessa Derek. Ella es una chica muy sensible, amante de la naturaleza, y de la vida al aire libre. No era muy apegada al estudio, pero sus notas no fueron tan malas. Es la mejor amiga de Harry Potter Jr. Entre ellos comparten sus más íntimos secretos, conversan todo el día sobre temas variados, y pasan mucho tiempo juntos. Pero lo que ella nunca le ha contado a Harry, es que ella siente un profundo amor hacia él, sentimiento que es correspondido: él también esta enamorado de la chica con el pelo castaño oscuro, y ojos verdes muy claros. El muchacho del cabello rubio, y los ojos de color castaño claro, es Stanley Marshall, el mejor amigo de Harry, después de Vanessa, o "Van" como le decían ellos. Es un muchacho muy temperamental: sus cambios repentinos de ánimo eran sorprendentes. Le agrada bromear, y pasar el tiempo en reuniones con amigos, charlando sobre temas variados. Es un amante de la música rock, y del grupo. "Haunted Rock". Su música preferida es "It sounds like magic". Cada vez que la escucha, siente algo especial fluir dentro suyo. Otros grupos que escucha son "Metallic Spell", "Heavy magic", y "Angels of Heaven". Mary Waters, es sin duda, la más introvertida del grupo. Es un poco tímida, pero eso no le impide relacionarse perfectamente con sus amigos. Tiene dotes de líder, y desea, con convertirse en la primera ministra de magia de la historia. Un sueño muy ambicioso, muchos dirán, pero nada iba a impedir a esta chica de 20 años, cabello negro, y ojos marrones oscuros, tras lentes sin montura, con forma de elipse, lograr su más grande ambición. El joven de el cabello castaño claro, y ojos color miel, es Benjamin Roberts, pero sus amigos le dicen simplemente "Ben". Es el que menos frecuenta a las reuniones de amigos, porque tiene un trabajo bastante agitado en el Ministerio de Magia: controlar la calidad de las varitas, pues en ese tiempo unos traficantes importaban y exportaban varitas mágicas ilegales, que tenían defectos en sus fabricación, y podían causar daños severos a quienes las usaban. Es un poco serio, pero bromea de vez en cuando, con unos chistes que nunca nadie, sino él, entiende. Tom Randall, joven de 20 años, un poco musculoso, de ojos grandes, color verde brillante, y un cabello castaño oscuro. En el colegio fue un conquistador de mujeres, todas caían a su paso, pero él no se interesaba en conquistar chicas. Nadie pensaría que este joven es un aficionado a la lectura, y a la música clásica. Cuando Stan pone la "música de locos", como él le llama, Tom simplemente abandona el lugar, y se va a leer su libro, que siempre le acompaña, a otro lado. No es muy estudioso, aunque esas gafas que se pone para leer quieran demostrar lo contrario. Su más grande ambición es llegar a ser un destacado escritor. Los siete estaban allí reunidos, para celebrar la Navidad. En la parte trasera de la casa pusieron un pequeño pino, que se mecía con el fuerte viento frío de afuera, adornado con angelitos de plástico, luces de colores y una estrella dorada. Es árbol parecía natural, pero era artificial, que transformaron con un encantamiento en uno real, porque Van dijo que sería un crimen cortar un pino real, solo para usarlo como adorno. Bueno, ya son las 11:45, así que sentémonos a la mesa -dijo Stan mirando su reluciente reloj de oro-. Oye, Van, apúrate con eso. Van estaba preparando un poco de su salsa especial, mientras cantaba "Algo especial", del grupo "Spell", un grupo que tocaba baladas románticas lentas. Esta canción era romántica, pero más movida que una balada.  
  
El Sol y la arena  
  
Las olas del mar  
  
Este es el momento  
  
Ideal para amar  
  
  
  
  
  
Tengo que decirte, yeah.  
  
  
  
  
  
El viento que viene  
  
El río que va  
  
Mi corazón siente  
  
Algo bueno será  
  
  
  
  
  
Tengo que mentirte, yeah  
  
  
  
Por ti  
  
Por ti siento algo especial Por ti siento algo anormal Que me quema por dentro Y me lleva hasta el centro De este sentimiento, oh  
  
Y no hay nada más bueno Que verte a ti Y no hay nada peor Que verte sufrir  
  
Tengo que amarte, yeah  
  
Todo lo que dices Todo lo que haces Todo lo que vives Todo lo que ames, eh  
  
Por ti. Ya está -dijo Van vertiendo la salsa sobre la comida-. Mi salsa especial de receta ultra secreta, está lista, les aseguro que quedarán encantados. Bien, apuesto que adivinaré la receta, con solo probarla, aunque tú no me la digas -dijo la mamá de Harry, sonriendo. Lo siento tía, pero ni siquiera a ti puedo contarte, porque mi mama me aniquilaría. La única persona que conoce esa receta aparte de ella misma, soy yo. Yo ya sé de que está hecha esa salsa -dijo Ben-. Está hecha con setas grandes, porque es una re-seta, ¿entienden? -dijo, riéndose a carcajadas. Nadie sonrió, porque nadie entendió.  
  
Ahora ya sé porque es secreta -dijo Stan, y se llevó un pedazo de carne de pavo a la boca-. Es exquisita la salsa. Sí. Mi mamá sólo la usa para ocasiones especiales, y todos nuestros invitados o visitas, siempre se quedan encantados con la salsa. ¿Encantados?, ¿tienen encantamiento? -dijo Tom, mirando el trozo de carne, clavado en un tenedor, que estuvo a punto de llevarse a la boca. No, quise decir que les gustó mucho -dijo Van, sirviéndose un poco de vino añejado mágicamente por 100 años, es decir, le hicieron el encantamiento envejecedor, porque en realidad, era de hace una semana-. No que la salsa tenía algo raro.  
  
Da da da da da da  
  
Da da da da da da  
  
If you think your life is bad You must see how it's here  
  
This motherfuckin' shit, yeah  
  
This motherfuckin' shit, yeah  
  
I'm dying here I'm crying here Just keep eating shit, and turnin' around Just keep eating shit, and turnin' around  
  
Oye Stan, ya para con esa basura -dijo Tom, frunciendo el entrecejo, a Stan, quien estaba cantando en la mesa. Lo siento, Tommy -dijo Stan. En otro rincón de la mesa, Van y Harry charlaban sobre lo agitada que era su vida. .y es por eso que no puedo visitarte tan seguido, Van. El ministerio me hace controlar detalladamente los calderos. Claro que me gustaba más mi trabajo como auror. Pero ese departamento desapareció, porque no había nada que hacer, pero en horas de acción, nada era mejor. Y es que parece que los mortífagos murieron con Voldemort, Harry -dijo Van, pronunciando el nombre sin miedo alguno. Sí, así parece- encontramos unos pequeños grupos que pensaban que é iba a volver, porque así ocurrió dos veces. Pero parecen haberse resignado al hecho que Voldemort jamás volverá a la vida, por que no se puede resucitar a un murto. Cuando pasó un mes sin ocurrir nada, Gregory decidió eliminar el departamento. Una decisión muy inteligente, como para provenir de alguien con tan sólo 29 años. No lo subestimes. Yo también pensaba que era demasiado joven, y que haría tonterías, y no tardé en darme cuenta de que es muy bueno en su cargo. Será por eso que lo eligieron hace cinco años, cuando murió Cornelius. Verás a alguien realmente bueno, cuando me veas a mi en el cargo -dijo Mary, integrándose a la conversación-. En lo personal, no me gusta cómo lleva el asunto de las varitas ilegales. Dímelo a mi -Ben también se integró a la charla-. A algunos de nosotros, nos hace vestir de pocresías, o como se llamen, y debemos seguirle la pista a esos traficantes por toda Inglaterra. Francamente, pienso que eso es trabajo de la AME. ¿AME? -preguntó Harry. Asociación Mágica de Espionaje. Es una asociación secreta de espías, que cuanta con los mejores agentes secretos de Gran Bretaña. Se encarga de investigar casos de terrorismo, contrabando mágico, y todo eso. Se fundó como hace diez años, pero casi nadie la conoce, algo bastante beneficioso para ellos. Yo me enteré de su existencia hace poco. A partir de eso, investigué un poco. ¿Cómo te enteraste? -preguntó Stan. La conversación ya se volvió general. Fue hace dos días, cuando fui a la oficina de Gregory, quiero decir, el ministro, a pasarle unos informes, lo encontré hablando con un hombre, que se llamaba Almos Benedict, que decía ser jefe de la AME. Yo estaba ahí sentado, mientras ellos discutían acaloradamente. Llegué a escuchar algo sobre Voldemort, y un fénix. También oí algo sobre pedazos de llave. El hombre contaba al ministro, que sus agentes encubiertos encontraron evidencias cruciales, que decían que los seguidores de Voldemort, se movían silenciosamente, y que pensaban revivir a su señor, o algo así. No presté demasiada atención. Luego, el señor le dijo a Gregory que debía reabrir el departamento de los aurores, pero el ministro se negó rotundamente. "No quiero aterrorizar al mundo mágico, Almos. Si reabro el departamento, creerán que algo anda mal, y no quiero perturbar la paz" y muchas cosas más.-tomó aire, y continuó-. El resto no lo escuché, porque me cansé de esperar que la discusión terminase, y me fui a comer algo. En eso, escucharon un sonido en la sala. Era el de la chimenea. Alguien se apareció con los polvos flu. Segundos después, apareció en la puerta de la cocina, un hombre alto, de pelo negro y ojos del mismo color. Llevaba una túnica de color verde esmeralda, con una capa negra que se arrastraba en el piso con un frufrú. Lucía como un mortífago, pero este hombre era el ministro de magia. Buenas noches, y felices fiestas -dijo un poco incómodo. Gregory, digo Señor Dust, ¿qué lo trae por aquí? -preguntó Bem-. Siéntese y disfrute con nosotros, hay suficiente comida. Le recomiendo el pavo con salsa espía -en ese momento, se rió a carcajadas. Nadie más se rió-, que mi amiga, la señorita Vanessa Derek, preparó. Es deliciosa. Me encantaría Ben. Pero ahora dispongo de mucho tiempo. Deseo hablar con todos vosotros sobre algo muy importante. ¿Ahora? -preguntó la mamá de Harry-¿No puede ser mañana?. Mire la hora, son las 12:30 PM. Me lamento que no, señora Potter. Mientras más rápido, mejor. Cada segundo es ventaja que él nos saca. ¿Él?, ¿quién? -preguntó Harry. Voldemort -dijo el ministro. Se notaba algo de miedo en su voz. Todos los presentes se impresionaron al oír esto. ¿Voldemort? -dijo Harry-. Pero si mi padre acabó con él para siempre. ¿Qué acaso revivió? ¿No era eso imposible? Sería mejor pasar a la sala, y discutirlo allí, para estar más concentrados en lo que decimos -dijo el ministro, mirando a Stan, quien seguía comiendo- . Si no es moestia, claro. No, no es. Creo que todos ya comimos suficiente -dijo Tom, mirando a sus amigos. Todos asintieron, menos Stan-. Bueno, vamos entonces. Todos se levantaron de sus asientos, y se dirigieron a la sala, excepto la mamá de Harry y Stan. No creo que me necesite, así que me quedaré aquí, lavando los platos -dijo la mamá de Harry, con un tono de malhumor, porque la cena perfecta se arruinó. Está bien, quédese aquí, si así lo desea -dijo el ministro. Señora Potter, ¿guardaría mi plato?. Es que quiero terminarme la cena después, porque estoy hambriento -dijo Stan, golpeándose el vientre con la mano-. Oh, gracias. Por nada, Stan -dijo ella sonriendo.  
  
Los amigos ya estaban sentados, frente al fuego de la chimenea, esperando que les cuente lo que tenía que contarles. El ministro caminaba nerviosamente, de un lado a otro, frente a ellos, y a sólo unos centímetros de las llamas de la chimenea, que lamían su capa, pero parecían no tener efecto. Bueno, ya que están todos aquí, voy a decirles algo. Primero, una pequeña historia, a manera de introducción. Os ruego no me interrumpan mientras hablo, porque el factor tiempo, tal vez sea algo primordial aquí. Está bien, no le interrumpiremos -dijo Stan. Bien, mucho mejor. Aquí voy. Hace mucho tiempo, como cinco mil años atrás, existió sobre la Tierra un ave fénix muy especial. La particularidad de este fénix era que tenía las plumas doradas, cosa que lo transformaba en un animal muy valioso, pero eso era lo de menos. Cuenta la leyenda que dentro de este fénix, corría una sangre también dorada, que otorgaba al que la bebía, la vida eterna. Eso causó una gran codicia en los hombres de ese entonces. Algunos pasaron toda su vida buscándolo, pero nunca lo atraparon. Hasta que un día, ésta ave se apareció frente a la casa de un mago muy poderoso, llamado Zeel. El mago conocía la leyenda, pero no estaba nada interesado en obtener la vida eterna, así que decidió esconder al ave, para que los muggles, sedientos de poder, no la encontraran. Pero, de alguna manera, los muggles, y también magos tenebrosos, se enteraron de que Zeel tenía al ave, y el mago tuvo que huir, perseguido por las personas codiciosas de esa época. Se guareció en la casa de un amigo suyo, Esmer, que era el jefe de un ejército. Esmer ordenó a sus hombres, que atacasen a cualquiera que quisiera entrar en su territorio, pero no sabía que los magos y muggles, también contaban con un numeroso ejército, comandado por un mago tenebroso, llamado Gonan. Gonan utilizó sus influencias, para reclutar un ejército de 5000 hombres, más que suficiente para sucumbir al pobre ejército de 250 almas, con el que contaba Esmer. Fue una batalla muy sangrienta. Los hombres de Esmer, eran muy bravos, pero murieron todos a mano del numeroso ejército tenebroso. Esmer también murió en batalla, pero antes de morir, le dijo a Zeel que huyera hacia las montañas. Zeel hizo caso, y huyó hacia las montañas, sin que nadie pudiera darle alcance. Zeel sabía que no habría paz en la Tierra, mientras el fénix siga con vida. Así que decidió encerrar al fénix, en un sitio secreto, que sólo él conocía, y partió en dos la llave mágica de la puerta,(también mágica), que daba a la entrada de ese lugar. Lo que hizo con los fragmentos de llave, nadie lo sabe. Algunos dicen que los arrojó al río mágico, que corría cerca de allí, y que tenía la propiedad de sanar las heridas más profundas. Otros dicen que enterró los fragmentos en lugares muy distantes entre sí. Hay otros que sostienen, (y esta es la versión más aceptada), que entregó los fragmentos a las dos personas en la que más confiaba en el mundo. Una era Asmer, hijo de Esmer, a quien le dio un fragmento de llave, y le ordenó que la cuidase como a su propia vida. La otra persona era Amena, la otra hija de Esmer, a quien le pidió lo mismo. La chica lo guardó y cuido, como si se tratara de su propia vida Como nadie sabía del lugar secreto, nadie sabría de la llave, ni sus fragmentos. Eso fue lo que pensó erradamente Zeel. Gonan se enteró de la llave y los fragmentos muchos años después, pero no los encontró, aún cuando buscó durante toda su vida. Durante milenios, muchos hombres buscaron los fragmentos de llave, pero nadie logró encontrarlos. Se dice que la llave pasa de generación en generación, entre los descendientes de Amena y Asmer, pero nadie puede corroborarlo. El ministro tomó un respiro. Si me disculpan, voy a la cocina por un vaso de agua -dijo. Los amigos se miraron unos a otros por un momento. ¿Para qué nos habrá contado esa leyenda tan larga? -dijo Stan. Seguramente lo que nos va a contar se basa en eso -dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros. El ministro regresó, y se dejó caer en uno de los sofás Bueno, lo que les he contado es sólo la mitad de la historia. Ahora viene lo que realmente quería decirles Lo del fénix dorado es sólo una leyenda. Existen quienes sostienen que no pasa de lo fantástico. Pero hace poco tiempo me enteré de que la leyenda era cierta. El señor Almos Benedict, jefe de una organización de espionaje, me mostró un mapa, con el que, él decía, se puede llegar hasta la puerta del lugar donde se encuentra el fénix. Discúlpeme por interrumpir, pero ¿cómo saben que el mapa es verdadero? -preguntó Tom. A eso iba. Resulta que el mapa, tiene pegada una pluma de color dorado, justo en el sitio donde supuestamente se encuentra el fénix. Y es auténtica. La tengo en mi oficina. Discúlpeme también a mi -dijo Stan, quien quería que la conversación acabara lo más rápido posible- ¿Qué tiene que ver lo que nos quiere contar, con la leyenda del fénix? Está bien, iré al grano -dijo, acercando sus frías manos al fuego-: El caso es que Voldemort revivió, no me pregunten cómo. Porque yo tampoco lo sé -dijo, cuando vio que Harry abría la boca para preguntar-. Más fuerte de lo que ha sido nunca. Y quiere el fénix dorado, para obtener la vida eterna. ¿E. está seguro de que él volvió? -preguntó Mary, balbuceando un poco. Lo descubrí hoy, cuando estaba con mi familia, celebrando la navidad. La marca tenebrosa apareció frente a mi casa, cuando salí a ver, vi a unos ex aurores, Collins y Grant, muertos, con la maldición Avada Kedavra. Encima del pecho del cuerpo inerte de Collins estaba ésta nota -dijo, mostrándoles un arrugado pedazo de pergamino negro que sacó de su túnica-. La voy a leer. Es muy corta, pero el mensaje es claro: He vuelto. Yo, Lord Voldemort, vencí una vez más a la muerte y retorné a este mundo para recomenzar mi reinado de tinieblas. Y voy por el fénix dorado, para no tener que resucitar nunca más. Si no me entregas el fragmento de llave que tienes en tu poder, seguirán muriendo personas inocentes. La pudo haber escrito cualquiera -dijo Harry con tono de escepticismo. Tal vez tengas razón -dijo el ministro asintiendo por cortesía-. Pero es mejor no arriesgarse ahora a dudar de él. Vendrán tiempos muy agitados, y no podemos defendernos con escarbadientes. ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? -preguntó Harry extrañado. Que habrá guerra, Harry -dijo el ministro levantándose de su asiento, y caminando de un lado a otro-. Y con una varita ya no será suficiente. habrá sangre: se perderán muchas vidas, eso quise decir. Será el fin del mundo, de nuestro mundo, mágico y real, si no hacemos nada. ¿Y por qué vino a nosotros? -preguntó Van. Harry es el hijo del único mago que pudo vencer a Voldemort. Es el hijo de Harry Potter padre, el mago más poderoso de su época. Y Harry Potter hijo, no se queda atrás. Fuiste un muy buen estudiante en Hogwarts, Harry. Y también eres un mago muy poderoso. Más que tu padre, me atrevería a decir. Todos miraron a Harry, quien se sonrojó un poco por el comentario. No es para tanto -dijo él. Sí, es para mucho. He visto cómo te desempeñas como auror. Sólo te vi una vez, u te puedo decir que eres el mejor auror y mago que he visto jamás Hubo un incómodo silencio por unos instantes. El frío viento golpeaba a las ventanas de vidrio. La casa crujía, como siendo apretada por una fuerza invisible. Si el va a pelear -dijo Van, levantándose de su asiento-, yo voy. Yo también -dijo Stan imitando a su amiga. Y yo -apoyó Ben No se olviden de mi -gritó Tom. Por supuesto que yo no me quedo -dijo Mary. El ministro pareció emocionado con eso. Mientras más, mejor. Bueno, supongo que tendrán sueño. Y hambre -dijo Stan. Así que los dejo. Mañana a las 11 en punto tendremos una reunión de emergencia, con otros miembros del Ministerio, a la que debéis asistir. ¿Por qué a esa hora? -preguntó Mary. Porque supongo que querrán dormir un poco. Ahora es la una y media de la madrugada. Debo irme, adiós. Adiós -dijeron todos. Y el ministro se fue como había venido: con los polvos flu.  
  
("¿Cómo habrá vuelto Voldemort?") -se preguntó Harry, acostado en su cama boca arriba, y con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, mirando las estrellas (encantó su techo con el mismo hechizo que el de Hogwarts). Sin encontrar respuesta, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar al país de los sueños, como ya habían hecho Ben, Stan y Tom, que dormían en la misma habitación que él. 


End file.
